Let's not Fall in Love
by keycream
Summary: gimana kalo aku beneran suka sama dia? memangnya perilaku ku seaneh itu ya? Sehingga bisa langsung terbaca oleh orang-orang disekitarku? "hey, naruto pingsan" 'jatuh cinta sepihak itu bikin sakit hati ya'


**Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Kau otaku?_

"otaku? Apaan sih ini orang aneh banget, pake tiba-tiba chat lagi" gunam seorang gadis berponi rata ini sambil mengotak-atik Hp-nya

 _Otaku? Otaku itu apa?_

 _Kamu gatau otaku?_

 _Otaku itu orang yang suka nonton anime._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Let's Not Fall In Love**

 **Pair: Naru x Hina**

 **Genre: drama, romance**

 **Warning: OOC, Gj, noEYD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _gimana kalo aku beneran suka sama dia?_

Pikiran itu terus-menerus menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini. Kepalaku serasa akan pecah karena terlalu lelah meimikirkan hal itu, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Aku berjalan dikoridor dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus jadi sebodoh ini?_ Inikan bukan Cinta Pertamaku. BUKAN!

"HINAATAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai bak musim semi sembari berlari-lari kearah gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang kini terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"oy Hinata, tunggu aku..." ucap gadis itu lagi sambil memukul pelan bahu gadis didepannya dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya. Gadis yang tengah disapa itupun hanya diam membisu dan terus berjalan.

"yaampun, ada apa sih dengan Hinata pagi ini. HYUGA HINATAAAAAA" teriak gadis bersurai musim semi itu

"Hah, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura, jangan teriak-teriak didepanku." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap kedua telinganya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa teriakkan gadis itu –Haruno Sakura- cukup menyakiti kedua telinganya.

"kau itu, aku dari tadi memanggilmu dan kau malah terus berjalan seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Dan ketika aku berhasil menyadarkanmu kau malah menyalahkanku." Ucap Sakura sembari cemberut. Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura. Dan

"Ohayouuuu Sakura-chan. Gomen nee sakura-chan, tadi aku tidak mendengarmu. Nee nee jangan marah yaaaaa sakura-chaaaaaaan" ucap Hinata sambil merangkul bahu Sakura. Sakura pun mengacak pelan poni rata Hinata.

"kau itu memang tau ya kalau aku tidak bisa marah padamu nee" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum jahil, tidak lupa sembari kembali mengacak pelan poni rata Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya cemberut sambil merapikan poninya kembali.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan..." ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde sepinggang yang tiba-tiba merangkul mereka berdua. Serentak merekapun menoleh kearah gadis tersebut. Merekapun tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"ohayouu shionnnnnn..." ucap mereka pada Shion. Shion hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Nee nee, ceritakan padakuuuuu.." ucap Shion sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya. Hinata dan Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok shion-chan, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hinata-chan menjadi aneh" ucap Sakura. "dia seperti sedang jatuh cintaaaaaa." Lanjut Sakura diiringin senyum jahilnya.

"a.. jatuh cinta? Si..sisssi..siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta heeee?" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan cepat mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu, dengan muka yang sepenuhnya memerah tentunya. "lalu bila tidak sedang 'JATUH CINTA' mengapa mukamu merah begitu HI-NA-TA?" ucap Sakura sembari menekankan kata 'JATUH CINTA'

"nee, nee jadi siapa orang beruntung yang disukai oleh hinata-chan ku hmmm?" goda Shion. Mereka terus menerus memojokkan Hinata yang kini mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

"mou! Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dan sedang tidak menyukai siapapun. Titik. Berhenti menggodaku." Ucap Hinata kesal, lalu menghempaskan tas sekolahnya itu pada mejanya-yang tidak bersalah- setelah tiba dikelasnya tentu saja. Iapun langsung menempelkan kepalanya pada mejanya itu. Sakura dan Shion tertawa pelan melihat sikap Hinata itu. "sudah sudah. Kita tidak akan menggodamu lagi ko. Tapi segera ceritakan ya.." ucap Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata. Shion hanya terkikik pelan melihat Sakura yang masih bersikeras mempertahankan argumennya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

 _memangnya perilaku ku seaneh itu ya? Sehingga bisa langsung terbaca oleh orang-orang disekitarku?_

"Hyuga-san ini" seseorang mengasongkan Flashdisk pada Hinata. Hinata mendongkak. Pipinya seidikit merah. "aah, terimakasih Uzumaki-san. Nanti kukembalikkan Fdnya ya." Ucap Hinata tersenyum. orang tadi -Uzumaki Naruto- hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"kamu meminta anime lagi Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "kok kamu jadi bisa suka sama anime?" tanya Sakura lagi. "aku juga gatau Sakura-chan, mungkin jadi kebiasaan menonton diwaktu luang. Lagian ceritanya juga seru-seru hehe" jelas Hinata

"ngomong-ngomong Hinata-chan, apa kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Heran

"memangnya kenapa Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa mukamu sedikit pucat. Kalau belum sarapan sebaiknya kamu membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan karena nanti siang kita ada pelajaran olahraga." Terang Shion. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Pembicaraan berhenti ketika salah seorang guru mereka masuk kekelas mereka.

'Hari ini panas sekali ya? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Hinata. Peluh mulai memenuhi lehernya yang jenjang. Ia melihat sekilas layar handphone-nya

 ** _04 july_**

 ** _10.45_**

"nee nee, kudengar Naruto membeli sepatu olahraga yang bewarna ungu lho"

"heeeeh? Ungu? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Hahaha"

"katanya dia membeli sepatu yang warnanya disukai oleh orang disukainya lhooo.."

"waah? Jadi dia mengode begitu? Haha"

Blush.

Muka Hinata tiba-tiba merah padam.

'Tidak-tidak, jangan GR dulu Hinata! Banyak ko cewe yang suka warna ungu. Bukan aku saja, Shion juga suka warna ungu ko' pikir Hinata. Namun chat-nya dengan Naruto tiba-tiba mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"ughh" Hinata mengaduh pelan sembari memegang kepalanya

"hey, naruto pingsan"

"naruto pingsan? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"ta. Na ta. Hi na ta"

"eh?" Hinata menoleh kearah suara itu. "ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "kau kenapa sih Hinata, dari tadi melamun terus?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Hinata hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "aku tidak apa-apa kok sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

 _'jatuh cinta sepihak itu bikin sakit hati ya?'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sembari melihat kedepan. Pemandangan didepannya tidak terlalu mengenakkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia masih harus tersenyum. Apalagi jika itu sahabatnya bukan?

 _Mungkin ini sebab kenapa dia tidak menyapaku lagi dibbm? Apa memang sebenarnya tujuan utamanya itu memang shion? Ahh hinata baka! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya baper sih_

"nee shion, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau menyukai naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Shion. Hinata terdiam. Shion mencoba berpikir. "aku tidak tahu, tp semenjak rumor 'sepatu itu' dia seperti mendekatiku, dan aku juga nyaman didekatnya." Jelas Shion sembari melambaikan tangan pada Naruto karena mereka harus berpisah dijalan pulang.

"jadi Shion, kalo Naruto menembakmu, apakau akan menerimanya?" tanya Hinata. "mungkin akan ku terima-" Jawab Shion tersenyum. "karena aku juga mungkin menyukainya hehe" lanjut Shion. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis. Lalu merangkul Shion. "kalau begitu aku tunggu teraktirannya oke!" ucap Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Shion. Yang dibalas oleh muka merah Shion, dan kekehan Sakura.

Hinata melihat kelangit sebentar. Langit bewarna jingga, bahkan matahari mulai hampir tak terlihat. Angin memainkan rambutnya pelan.

Tes.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa ada setitik air mata yang jatuh.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa ada salah satu perasaan yang terluka.

 _Semoga ini hanya perasaan sesaat yaa._

Hinata lalu berlari pelan menghampiri kedua temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya. Setidaknya itu harapannya. Ya _harapannya._

.

.

.

.

 **17 september**

"kau tahu, Naruto-senpai sudah jadian dengan Shion-senpai."

"wahh, mereka memang pasangan yang cocok ya"

"iya, semoga mereka langgeng ya"

Hinata menulikan telinganya sebentar.

yare yare. Memang susah ya jika menyukai orang yang _populer_. Segala sesuatu tentangnya pasti akan menyebar dalam satu detik.

"nee Naruto, traktir dong. Kau kan sudah jadian dengan Shion-chan. PJ gituuuu." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang ada didepannya. Ah Hinata berada disebelah Sakura. "iya traktir dongg..." ucap Hinata mencoba mengikuti Sakura. "ihh, kalian apaan sih, bikin malu aja." Ucap Shion yang mukanya memerah karena terus digoda oleh teman-temannya ini. "haha ga apa-apa ko shion. Aku juga harus mentraktir orang yang sudah membantu aku." Ucap Naruto sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Shion.

"asikkk, berarti traktir ya! nee nee Hinata-chan, kau ingin ditraktir apa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. "hmmm apa saja deh, yang penting enak. Hehe" jawab Hinata. "yaudah kita ke toko ice cream yang baru buka saja ya." Ajak Naruto. "tidak apa-apakan Shion?" tanya Naruto pada Shion. Shion hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan kau sedikit pucat. Apakau sakit?" Tanya Sakura. "kau juga sedikit berbicara hari ini." Lanjut Sakura. "a-"

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

'gorden?'

"ahh, Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar?" seorang gadis berambut musim semi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "kukira kau kenapa-napa. Kau pingsan dipelajaran olahraga tadi." Lanjut Sakura. Hinata bingung. "bukannya tadi kita akan ketoko ice cream yang baru buka ya?" tanya Hinata. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang bingung. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk kearah mereka. "ahh, Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar." Ucap Shion. "kau pasti tadi pagi belum sarapan kan. Sudah kubilang tadi pagi kau harus sarapan." Omel shion pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kering.

Tiba-tiba gorden disebelah tempat tidur Hinata dibuka. Bola mata Hinata melebar, terkejut.

"Uzumaki-san?" ucap Hinata tanpa sengaja

"ahh, apa suara kita membangunkanmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"tidak-tidak. Aku hanya akan pulang dan berpamitan pada kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum Lima jarinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata.

"mimpi yang indah nee?-" bisik Naruto. Muka Hinata sontak memerah. Secepat kilat ia melihat handphonenya. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya

"kau mencari apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura. "handphoneku dimana?" tanya Hinata balik

"ahh, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan, Shion, dan Hi-na-ta –chan" pamit Naruto. Lalu pergi dari ruang UKS. Muka Hinata tambah memerah. Apa-apaan panggilan tadi. Tunggu dulu.

"Shion-chan-"

 ** _Tring_**

"ah hamdphone mu terjatuh kebawah Hinata" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil HP Hinata didekat kolong tempat tidurnya.

 ** _Thusday, 04 july 2016_**

 ** _16.45_**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Shion jika itu yang ingin kau tahu_

"ara-ara, sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tahu pemuda beruntung yang disukai oleh Hinata-chan." Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum menggoda. "aku juga sepertinya tahu Shion-chan." Goda Sakura. "mou! Kalian jangan menggodaku." Ucap Hinata sambil menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Saking merahnya dan juga malu.

"ahh, jadi apa yang dibisikkan Naruto tadi sampai mukamu memerah?-" ucap Sakura. "dan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" lanjut Shion. "aku tadi hanya mendengar 'mimpi yang'-" "mou! Hentikkan menggodaku kalian berdua!" teriak Hinata sambil memukuli kedua temannya dengan bantal yang ia genggam. Shion dan Sakura hanya tertawa melihat perilaku Hinata yang menurut mereka _kawaiiii_

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar teriakkan yang berasal dari dalam UKS. Lalu ia mulai berjalan pelan, sembari mengingat jelas apa yang ia bisikkan tadi pada Hinata.

 _"mimpi yang indah nee? **We should love, not fall in love. Because everything that falls, gets brokren** "_

Muka Naruto memerah sempurna. Berarti tadi secara tidak langsung ia menyatakkan perasaannya pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut kan?

Eh?

"ehhhhhhhhhhh?"


End file.
